lancerusfandomcom-20200213-history
Morning Hunt
Ablud gazed out through one eye. His right eye was swelled and left him with very minimal, blurry sight. He stomped along, towering over most of the other clansmen, though today he was less feared by even the smallest of Rakauns. He drank his sorrow down. From one of many a wine-skin that hung from his neck he gulped mouth-fulls of grog into his belly then adjusted his jewels carefully; they still sat uncomfortably swelled between his legs from his foolish encounter with Mors during the Feast of Honor. He reached the southern end of camp and was bid farewell by the laughter of a few young warrior women who polished their weapons and fastened their scale armor for a hunt. He finished his drink and hurled the wine-skin at them but missed yards short of hitting them. He turned before the skin had even hit the ground and proceeded out for his own hunt that he so desperately needed to clear his head. He traversed down the a small cliff side, that rested just outside the edge of camp, onto a long stretch of winding paths and jagged rocks; the uppermost layer of the Valley. He proceeded down a well known path in search of sign, however, after only a short while his sense of direction failed and he became lost. Frustrated and intoxicated he walked on deeper into the maze of rock. The faint blow of a horn went unnoticed by the drunk Rakaun. As the Mother slowly crawled across the sky, Ablud grew more and more frustrated but no less sober. Things seemed to pick up for Ablud as he finished his second wine-skin; a wide path opened at his left that led upwards to higher ground. He headed towards the summit to get a bearing on his location. He gazed up the path; at the top a few, almost dead looking trees stood and upon their branches nested a handful of large vulchers. He took the bow from his back and knocked an arrow then continued up the path, rather ungracefully. He got within range and lined up his shot. "Steady." He thought as the arrowhead wavered side to side. He took a deep breath. Released it slowly...the arrowhead steadied on his target. BRAH-OOOOON!!!! A great horn let out and the vulturs took off into the air. Ablud fell back against the rock wall in defense as another blast let out but he could see nothing, nor pinpoint the horns origin. He waited for a moment then quickly made his way to the top as another horn blast let out from down below him. He crouched around a rock wall atop the path and looked down the path to see a small band of black armored orcs marching at its base; they were far from him and he could not guess their number. Before his drunken mind could formulate a plan the orc troop broke off and began up the path to his location. He darted back behind the wall to judge the situation. The summit was a plateau of cliffs with only the one path down from it; Ablud sobered slightly as the prospect of imminent doom rushed adrenaline through his body. Another horn blared loud from down the path, they were close. He drew the sword from his side and took a powerful stance around the corner; if he was to die, he would not go alone. BRRAH-OOOOON!!!!! They were almost upon him. He could hear the snarling beasts talking among themselves as they reached the summit. "BUAH-KATA!!!!" Ablund charge from the corner toward the tree at the front of the path, the orcs stopped in shock next to him as he ran past. With all his might his jumped to the tree, grabbed the trunk and swung around it with his massive arm. As he rounded the tree he used his momentum to rocket toward the orcs who were just now coming back to their senses. He barreled into the front most orc which sent him flying back into the ranks, causing many tumbling over in a roaring heap. Continuing his charge he slashed a still standing orc to his right; with one swing the beasts head toppled to the dirt. Another orc behind the headless foe swung for Ablud but the Rakaun jumped and twisted his body from the attack; before the new foe could recover it found a sharp blade ran through it's gut. Ablud's face twisted in rage as he tore the blade out the side of the orc. He turned to parry an attack from another and then another. The rabble had regained their footing and charged the lone warrior one after the other. Ablud cut an orc across the mouth then another across the chest; shoulder to side the wound opened in a spray of blood that rained upon the Rakaun. A battle ax fell down towards him but he grabbed the handle then blocked another's sword swing. However the second orc was quick and pushed past the block into a sharp slash across Ablud's thigh. Ablud, furious, drove his sword into the ax orcs belly then took the ax and swung down onto the other orc. The ax buried itself deep into the orc opening his torso like a mouth stretch agape. Ablud let out a terrible battle cry as a spear thrust found his back and burst from his stomach. With staggering speed they swelled the large Rakaun, each orc spitting vile curses as they beat and stabbed and tore pieces from the man. ---- By day's end the summit was covered with many ragged tents similar to tents found on numerous other summits in the area. At the far northern cliff side a less ragged tent rested. Smaller than the others and cleaner, this was no orc tent. In fact it was not a vile creature at all, it was a man. He sat in chair beside the tent and looked out over the cliff. Farther off in the north the tallest mountain of the area lay; One of the mountain peaks of Rakau, claimed and defended by its people this time of year. A natural fortress of cliffs and winding paths, the Mountain was a perfect strategic location to withstand an attack. But it had a weakness. "What happens when they must leave the mountain top?" Barrú scanned the mountain as the Sun made it's way to the horizon. After awhile he stood from his chair and walked through the camp. Orcs drank, ate and fought throughout the encampment. Barrú shuddered as he passed; the orc life was new to him and, even though he hailed from The Wastes, this lifestyle still unsettled him greatly. He approached the edge of camp where a messenger awaited him. The orc was less fowl then the others; her smaller stature and lighter skin betrayed a human parent in her lineage. "Take this to Her ''with haste." He handed a small sealed letter to the half-orc. The wax seal of a ''Whip held the letter closed. "And prepare your tribe for battle." The half-orc accepted without hesitation and turned to run down the path. Barrú called quickly before she left, "Wait!" She stopped a few steps from him and turned, confused why he had stopped her in her mission. He closed the distance and produced a small, half-eaten fruit from a bloody bag. The fruit was beautiful to look at even in the failing light. "You will need your strength." He extended the fruit to her. She accepted it carefully. "Do not worry, it will make you strong." She took a bite and then another, smiling as she chewed. With heightened speed she took off down the path and out of sight. Barrú looked on till she was out of sight then produced another, full fruit from the bag. He ate happily as he walked to a fire at the camps mouth. He looked up to the mounted head of the Rakaun Warrior which burned and blistered above the fire. He laughed with a mouthful of the life fruit as he tossed the bloody bag into the fire; burning away the last pieces of the mighty Ablud. Category:Character lore